


kyuutae | things you said when you thought i was asleep

by pec



Series: things you said [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[fills from a fanfic meme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuutae | things you said when you thought i was asleep

When I stirred, slowly coming to wakefulness, the room was dark and there were cushions under my back and a blanket covering half my body. I must have fallen asleep watching the TV, which was turned off now. I looked around blearily, stifling a yawn with one hand. The only source of light was spilling in through the back doors that opened into the garden. The moon was high and bright in the sky. I noticed two figures sitting in the doorway. One of them was you, Tae-chan, and you were talking to the person next to you. I was about to call out to you, when I heard your words. 

“Kyuu-chan changed my world.” 

I stilled. Your voice was low and gentle. You had your back to me, but I could tell you were smiling. 

“It's because of Kyuu-chan that I have a best friend, someone to rely on and trust. Someone I can be careless and silly around, and know that I'll be saved and adored regardless. Someone I can count on to love me through the highs and lows.”

It took ever ounce of self-discipline I possessed to keep myself from speaking out or reaching out to you. Not wanting to interrupt you, I chose to silently agree with your words while my heart thundered in my chest. 

“Shin-chan, do you know what's it like to have someone love you unconditionally?”

So, the other person was Shinpachi-kun. He made a noncomittal sound. 

“I suppose you don't,” you said. “But I hope one day you will. I hope you, too, can see the wonders of being in love.” 

“So, you're in love with Kyuubei-san?” asked Shinpachi-kun. I waited for your reply with bated breath.

“Yes, irrevocably,” you said. “Is that all right?”

You watched your brother carefully for any hints of unease or resentment. I was once again awed by how kind and caring you are. 

“Of course it is, Ane-ue,” said Shinpachi-kun. “I've see the two of you together, and I've never seen two people more happy.”

You sigh with relief. “I just need to come clean with Kyuu-chan now.”

You turned to look my way and found me staring back. If you were surprised, you didn't show it. Instead, you smiled warmly at me.

“Seems like there's no need.”

~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not own these characters, the mighty gorilla does.
> 
> kudos and comments feed the soul :3


End file.
